The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda didyma. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MCmum’. ‘MCmum’ is a new variety of bee balm suitable for landscape plantings.
The new cultivar of Monarda was a selection from an on going breeding program by the Inventor in Morden, Manitoba, Canada. The Inventor allowed open pollination to occur between specific unnamed plants in his breeding line and pooled all the resulting seed from his crosses and evaluated the resulting seedlings based on the objectives of the breeding program. The specific parents are unknown. The Inventor selected ‘MCmum’ as a single unique plant in summer of 2007.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Morden, Manitoba, Canada in 2008. Asexual propagation in Morden, Manitoba, Canada and St. Paul, Minn. has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.